Waylon Jennings Live!
Waylon Jennings Live! is the ninth song on ''In League with Dragons''. Lyrics Drunk at the Meskwaki casino Right where God intended me to be Looking up at the one man in this room Who's handled more cocaine than me Think back on the good times just an hour or so ago Before I got myself this drunk When the valet parked my rented Mitsubishi With a beat up old brown suitcase in the trunk Full of firearms and flash drives Full of passports And international money orders For just in case I make it cross the border Get a postcard from the gift shop Let my family know I'm doing fine Looking up at a map up on the ceiling To find the place where we all meet up further on down the line Head back to my table Get another scotch and soda for the road The band on stage is really working up a head of steam Close my eyes and lean my head back, dream a little dream Full of firearms and flash drives Full of passports And international money orders For just in case I make it cross the border Comments by John Darnielle About this Song * "I was on my way to a reading in Chapel Hill, I live next door in Durham, and listening to Honky Tonk Heroes by Waylon Jennings, and as you do you start to think about how you might try to write a fake Waylon Jennings song." -- 2018-05-27 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL * "Well here’s the thing. Old wizards and old athletes are the same. They were once magic. They once were everyone’s hero and could do anything. And they tend to probably get better at understanding their craft – we all do, no matter how you grow as an artist, you probably get what you do better, for better and worse, because that also means then you see where you’re going, right, and you have to make choices about that. But when athletes, you know, they sacrifice their entire bodies to what they do. So do wizards. And so there’s actually three characters on the record who are sort of like, real world ex-wizards, there’s Doc Gooden, and there’s Ozzy Osbourne, who is like my personal totemic wizard, and then there’s the guy in a song called ‘Waylon Jennings Live!’ who’s an arms dealer watching a Waylon Jennings concert in central Iowa, getting ready to get in his car and try and make it to the Mexican border." -- 2019-01-28 - Live from Wizards of the Coast HQ - Renton, WA * "Like, 'Waylon Jennings Live!' I don't think that had a title until it was through the chorus, and then I was like, well it's funnier to call this 'Waylon Jennings Live!' than to call it 'Firearms and Flashdrives.'" -- I Only Listen to the Mountain Goats Ep. 213, "Clemency for the Wizard King" Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2018-05-27 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2019-04-26 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2019-04-27 - Dogfish Head Brewery - Milton, DE *2019-04-28 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA *2019-04-30 - Brooklyn Steel - Brooklyn, NY *2019-05-01 - White Eagle Hall - Jersey City, NJ *2019-05-03 - L'Astral - Montreal, QC *2019-05-04 - Bronson Centre - Ottawa, ON *2019-05-05 - Phoenix - Toronto, ON *2019-05-07 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA *2019-05-08 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA *2019-05-09 - Woodward Theater - Cincinnati, OH *2019-05-10 - Cannery Ballroom - Nashville, TN *2019-05-11 - Minglewood Hall - Memphis, TN *2019-05-13 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *2019-05-14 - Majestic Theatre - Madison, WI *2019-05-15 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL *2019-05-16 - Sound Opinions - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL *2019-05-16 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL *2019-05-17 - Minneapolis, MN - First Avenue *2019-07-17 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2019-07-18 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2019-07-19 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2019-07-22 - Asbury Lanes - Asbury Park, NJ *2019-07-23 - The Jefferson - Charlottesville, VA *2019-07-24 - Merge 30 - Carolina Theatre - Durham, NC *2019-08-08 - The Broadberry - Richmond, VA * 2019-08-09 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2019-08-10 - SummerStage - New York, NY *2019-08-16 - Music in the Mill - Hickory, NC *2019-08-28 - Metro Music Hall - Salt Lake City, UT *2019-08-29 - Pink Garter Theatre - Jackson, WY *2019-08-30 - The Pub Station - Billings, MT *2019-08-31 - Top Hat Lounge - Missoula, MT *2019-09-01 - Bing Crosby Theater - Spokane, WA *2019-09-04 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2019-09-05 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA * 2019-09-06 - Commodore Ballroom - Vancouver, BC * 2019-09-07 - McDonald Theatre - Eugene, OR * 2019-09-09 - Crystal Ballroom - Portland, OR *2019-09-10 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2019-09-12 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2019-09-13 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2019-09-14 - Belasco Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2019-09-16 - House of Blues - Anaheim, CA *2019-09-17 - House of Blues - San Diego, CA *2019-09-18 - Brooklyn Bowl - Las Vegas, NV *2019-11-09 - Slaktkyrkan - Stockholm, Sweden *2019-11-11 - Pustervik - Gothenburg, Sweden *2019-11-15 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2019-11-17 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2019-11-20 - Button Factory - Dublin, Ireland *2019-11-22 - Sala 0 - Madrid, Spain *2019-11-23 - Cafe Torgal - Ourense, Spain *2019-12-06 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC Videos of this Song * 2019-05-05 - Phoenix - Toronto, ON Category:In League with Dragons songs Category:Video